


Newtmas 《成结》ABO向

by ReginaW



Series: 《成结》 Newtmas [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW
Summary: ABO向OOC我的呜呜呜前方有一辆破车请注意⚠️





	Newtmas 《成结》ABO向

**Author's Note:**

> ABO向OOC我的呜呜呜  
> 前方有一辆破车请注意⚠️

  Part 1  
  Newt从来都很小心地隐藏自己是个 Omega这件事，就算是和自己同宿舍近两年的Minho都不知道。Newt从小就被教导，Omega的身份被人发现会导致很严重的后果。  
 “Newt，你都大二了，能不能不过每天三点一线的生活啊？？？你看看你，每天就是教学楼、食堂、宿舍。这简直太无趣了！”  
Minho躺在床上抱着他的小抱枕，苦口婆心地劝着Newt。  
“我还陪你去操场好吗……”  
“那是因为我拉着你去！”  
“即使是这样，以后也是四点一线了。我找了一个在学校旁边咖啡厅的兼职。”  
Minho几乎气得跳脚，明明长了那么好看皮囊却非要正经靠才华。  
“你难道不想找个女朋友吗？”  
“不想。”  
“男朋友呢？”  
“不想。”  
“跨性别朋友呢？”  
“Minho，”Newt放下笔，正视Minho道，“我只想改完我的论文，能不能请您行行好安静一会儿，去看你的球赛怎么样？”  
“哦对今天有热火的比赛，啊别岔开话题！下个礼拜有我们有一场田径赛你一定得过去！我有个人想介绍给你认识！”  
Minho亮出了他的眯眯眼看着Newt，然后他吸了吸鼻子。  
“Newt，你有没有闻到什么甜甜的味道……好像……”  
“那一定是隔壁在做甜点你要不去看一眼没准能蹭到一口。”  
“啊你说的没错！欸Gally你是变成家庭妇男了吗！”  
Minho一溜烟儿跑出了宿舍。看着Minho奔出宿舍，Newt赶忙躲进厕所，拿出自己藏起来的抑制剂给自己注射。此时Newt的手已经开始微微颤抖，身体也开始有些使不上劲儿。还好，Newt心想。最近自己的发情期来的越来越频繁，也不知道是怎么了。还好支开了Minho，不然真的让他闻多了不知道事情会变成什么样子。Newt坐在马桶盖上，等抑制剂起了效果才敢从厕所里出来。刚出厕所，Minho就骂骂咧咧地打开了门。  
“那个该死的Gally做了甜点还不承认，我连甜点的影子都没看见！就会独自享受的家伙！”  
看着Minho自言自语，Newt无奈的摇了摇头，继续坐回去修改论文。

 

  不知过了多久，Newt揉了揉眼睛，抬头一看表，shit，约了六点去咖啡厅换班的。  
 连跑带颠儿地来到咖啡厅，Newt进门，嘴角不禁扬了起来。咖啡的香气果然会让人心情愉悦。  
“Newt您可真的是一分钟都不早到，什么时候给我分享一下你的卡点儿经验。”Teresa慢悠悠地从柜台后面转出来，扔给他一件围裙。  
“我这就干活！干活(◐‿◑)”  
Newt撇撇嘴，系上围裙。  
 Newt今天负责收尾关店，当他正在收拾东西的时候，有人走进了咖啡厅。  
“您好，我们……”  
准备关门这几个字被Newt生生吞了下去。Newt眨眨眼，说：  
“您好，请问喝点什么？”  
“我想要一杯美式咖啡，不加糖不加奶，谢谢。”  
“这么晚喝咖啡，会睡不着觉的。”  
Newt一边磨着咖啡豆，一边看似漫不经心地搭.讪.  
“为了赶论文啊，快来不及了。”  
顾客做出一副受折磨的样子，然后眼睛定定地看着Newt，说：  
“以前没有见过你。新来的吗？”  
“嗯……在这里做兼职。你以前经常来吗？在这个点儿？”  
“也不是经常来，宿舍里太吵了才溜出来。”顾客向Newt伸出手，“我叫Thomas。你是？”  
“Newt。”Newt回握他的手，Thomas的手很大很温暖，Newt竟一时不想松开手。  
“Newt，你是……在烤什么东西吗？有一股若有若无的甜甜的味道。”  
“啊没有啊，不好意思我有点事情去一下杂货间。”  
Newt一下子抽回手，转身闪进了房间。  
Thomas看着自己的手出了神，正怀疑自己鼻子的时候突然闻到一股甜腻的焦糖味。不是正常的焦糖味……这是……信息素？！Thomas觉得整个人都燥热了起来，尽管他一直努力控制住自己，松木味道的信息素还是溢了出来。哐啷！杂货间里发出了器物掉落的声音。

 

“Newt！你还好吗？”  
Thomas努力控制住自己有些颤抖的声音。里面没有回应，他走进杂货间，看见了角落里露出的Newt的脚。  
“……Newt？”  
Thomas走近Newt，发现他瘫坐在地上，上身衬衫的口子被扯开了几颗，露出了胸前的肌肤。Thomas深吸一口气，握住Newt的胳膊。好热。  
“Newt，你怎么样？”  
Newt抬起头，焦糖色的眼眸雾蒙蒙的，粉嫩的嘴唇被他咬得鲜红欲滴。因为发/情的关系，Newt本来很白的皮肤现在都泛着色/情的红色。  
“Thomas……走。”  
Newt挣扎着想起来，Thomas赶忙去扶他，却没想到听到了对方突然加重的呼吸。  
“Newt，你现在在发/情期，我可以帮你。”  
“我不……不能……”  
Thomas看Newt是铁了心不会在理智的时候接受他的帮助了。  
“希望你清醒之后不要怪我。”  
Thomas开始释放自己的信息素。温和的松木味立刻包裹住了Newt。  
“哈……给我……”  
被信息素包裹的Newt已经完全被欲/望支配，消瘦的身体缠上了Thomas，Thomas捧住Newt的脸，吻上了他的唇。柔软的触感让Thomas不禁加深这个吻。焦糖的甜腻香气混合上温和的松香让俩个人在相互交融的信息素里沉沦。Newt一边向Thomas索要着唇，一边将自己的衣衫尽褪。Thomas一手抱起Newt，一手扫开桌上的杂物，全然不顾瓢盆砸在地上发出的巨大响声。Thomas将Newt抱到桌子上时听到了对方轻微的呻/吟。金属桌子的冰冷与自己燥热的身体相触，Newt感觉自己瞬间被快/感充斥，大脑一片空白，只剩下Thomas的名字。  
 Thomas看着Newt性/感的表情，终不再满足于与Newt的唇/舌/交/缠。嘴唇一路向下，下巴到脖颈，再到锁骨。最终咬上了Newt胸前的红缨，而手伸向了Newt身下。发情期的Omega非常诱/人，被Alpha信息素包裹这么久，下身早已湿得不行，后/庭一张一合，Thomas的手指在肠液的润/滑下轻易地伸了进去。Newt发出了舒爽的喘息。自己的分身一直没有得到照顾，于是Newt将Thomas拉起来，开始解Thomas的裤带。修长的双腿盘上了他的腰，双手绕过他的脖颈，将他拉向自己。火/热/硬/挺的分/身相碰，两人都因那轻微的刺激感而轻轻颤抖。Newt急不可耐地用自己的分/身去蹭Thomas的，但这样的摩擦根本起不到什么作用，反而使两人的欲/望更甚。  
“我要……Tommy……please……”  
Thomas放开搂着Newt的那只手，伸向他的分/身。粗大的手掌握上Newt的分身上下撸/动，换来对方隐忍的呻/吟声。  
“Ah……yes……”  
后/庭与分/身的快/感直冲上Newt的大脑，分身硬了太久，不一会就射/了Thomas一手。即使已经射/了，Newt的分/身依然抬着头，似乎在说自己还没有满足。Thomas抽回插在Newt后/庭的手，将Newt的液体抹在自己的分身上，然后抵在穴口上摩擦。突然的空虚让Newt快要疯掉，他吮/吸着Thomas的舌，自己整个人挂在Thomas身上，并将挺起的腰落下。Thomas的分身一下子被Newt的后/庭吞进，紧致的肠道包裹着Thomas的分身，Newt身后的空虚感一下子被填满，两人都长舒了一口气。Thomas双手托住Newt的屁股，开始上下抽/插。  
“……Tommy……”  
杂货间实在是太过狭小，Thomas一边吻着Newt，一边走到门边使劲将门甩上，然后把Newt抵在了门上。Newt整个后背都与冰凉的门接触，冰火相融的快/感让Newt不禁抽气，几乎要射了出来。同时他的后/庭也因为刺/激而收缩，夹得Thomas不可抑制的发出满足的低/吼。Newt将脸藏在Thomas的颈窝处，随着身体的律动不断哈出火热的气息。Newt的后/庭收缩得一次比一次厉害，Thomas知道他要射/了。他加快了抽/插的速度，一次比一次插/得更深。顶到某一点的时候Newt颤抖了一下，Thomas立刻向着那一个点快速地捣/弄，果然引来了Newt激烈地呻/吟。  
“Tommy！Ah……！”  
Thomas一手搂住Newt的腰，一手在他已经被汗水浸湿的金发上略微粗暴地揉着。Thomas发狠地抽/插了几下后， Thomas对准了Newt脖颈上的结咬了下去，霎时间整个杂货间都充斥着焦糖与松木混合的味道。同时Thomas将自己的分身抽离了Newt的身体，而Newt在此时达到了高/潮，他的脖颈弯出一个完美的弧度，脸上的表情/色/情/极了。Thomas在精疲力尽的Newt唇上烙下一吻，道  
“我以后要是能追到你，我肯定要让你给我生很多孩子。”

【TBC】


End file.
